


Mamá Tor's Bedtime Classics

by beetljoos



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Black Marsh, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, F/M, Lore friendly, M/M, Morrowind, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Skyrim - Freeform, Storytime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetljoos/pseuds/beetljoos
Summary: Classic tales of my own Original Characters in the Elder Scrolls fandom. Completely lore friendly. Characters such as Athys, Erandure, Jaelynn, and Zafia, as well as Pheiffer herself, belong to Pheiffer Aurielle.





	1. - Fetch the Arrow -

[ INCOMPLETE ]

"Come on Relof! Give me a turn!" Vyron struggled to grab his older brother's bow. "How about I give it to you when... You beat me in a wrestling match!" Relof grabbed his brother in a headlock and proceded to noogie him. "Or when you get yourself a girl," Relof teased his brother.  
"You already know that'll never happen," Gerdur, the eldest sister of the three, came over to the back of the house. She brought two tankards of water for the boys and an apple for herself.  
The two siblings laughed as Vyron recollected himself off the ground. Covered in dirt and sweat, the boy snatched the tankard from his sister's hand and took a large swig.  
Vyron wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "Now I'm all gross, thanks to you!" Vyron sneered at his brother, who was shooting another arrow at the target.  
"Alright then, let's see what you got." Relof passed the bow and an arrow over to Vyron, smiling widely with a mischievous grin.  
Vyron carefully took the arrow in hand, readying his feet as he'd seen his brother do it hundreds of times before. He licked his lips, leaving them parted and closed his eyes, opening them only to a squint.  
Vyron pulled back as far as he could and aimed directly for the center of the target painted in the tree.  
"Go already!" Gurder shouted at Vyron, throwing him off balance, causing him to overshoot the arrow.  
Vyron groaned while his siblings laughed uncontrollably. Relof grabbed Vyron in a headlock again, rolling around on the ground with him. "Guess you'll just have to wait your turn next time, eh? Let the men handle the bow," he said, strangling Vyron now. Vyron double tapped his arm, signaling Relof to let go. The boys got up off the ground. "Now go fetch doggy!" Gurder pointed to where the arrow had landed in the river.


	2. - A Fight to Remember -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle between Alliga Tor and Pheiffer Aurielle

[ PART 1 ] part 2 belongs to author Pheiffer Aurielle

 

The day was hot and steamy. The black clouds above that threatened downpour at any moment had no affect on the Sun's heavy waves. Nevertheless, Alliga Tor stares intently at her opponent through slitted eyes.   
She turned her head, ever so slightly in the direction of the back door. She watched as Phoenix took her seat, cross legged and wide eyed- she couldn't see a thing, and Al knew this, but she also knew Phoenix had more ways than none to really "see". So she would give her eldest daughter a show, a final lesson, something she couldn't miss.   
She turned back to face her opposer: Pheiffer Aurielle, the dragonborn, a person she was sworn to protect. Her life had been devoted to the protection and well-being of the dragonborn a single strike would be frowned upon.  
But this wasn't the dragonborn Alliga would spar on this most humid afternoon. This was Pheiffer, daughter of the highest Thalmor ambassador, Elenwen, and a former member of the Altmerian scum that was the Thalmor Embassy. And after all, Alduin had been defeated already and there was no harm in toughening her up a bit.  
Memories of lessons flooded Alliga's memory. "Never let your attacker see your next move," Al kept her eyes closed almost completely as her eyes could give away her next move. "Keep your stance, balance is the most important part of ensuring success in battle," A thick mist was pooled around her knees. She balanced her weight throughout her feet, scales and claws digging into the ground. She allowed her tail to hang loosely around her heels, "All muscles should be relaxed, tension should be saved for your next strike, enabling the most impact."   
She observed Pheiffer. Her stance wasn't strong- but not wrong either. One blow could knock her down if hit in the right spot, but also allowed quick, fast, and light movements. Pheiffer's eyes were naturally large and could not be hidden but her blank stare hid her strategy well. Her open hands made grabbing and scratching easy-   
an uncommon technique Alliga found clever.  
Alliga checked her own hands. Her gnarled and aged fingers were wrapped tightly in fists. Alliga like to think of her fighting style a little more barbaric than Pheiffer. Tough and unbreakable with sharp, solid hits made to take out enemies in as little time as possible.   
Pheiffer, on the other hand, was far more fluid. Swift swipes were better for tiring the enemy and agility and endurance were required to fight like this. Alliga had always thought this a weak person's fighting but Pheiffer had proven she was smart and had never seen her knocked down. Perhaps it was muscle built on her arms rather than fat.  
Rain drizzled down in light pelts, the mud wasn't in Alliga's favor, but it wasn't exactly in Pheiffer's either as they would both be sliding around. As Athis made the final countdown for the start of the match, Alliga became so much more aware of her surroundings. Everything seemed to get louder, the whizzing of flying insects, and the feeling of the cool wind mix with the hot air. A few feathers dropped from Al's head and with one large Crescendo, everything went silent.   
Her fists tightened  
...3...  
Her iris' shrink to paperthin slits  
...2...  
Her feathers prick up  
...1...


End file.
